1. Field
The disclosure relates to a nano crystal display. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a nano crystal display, in which a control signal line part and a gate driver are protected from static electricity and moisture.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various display apparatuses, such as a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting diode, an electrowetting display, a plasma display panel, an electrophoretic display, a nano crystal display, etc., have been developed.
In general, a display apparatus includes two substrates and an image display part interposed between the two substrates. The two substrates are coupled to each other to face each other and spaced apart from each other to interpose the image display part therebetween. When the display apparatus is manufactured, a spacer is typically provided on one of the two substrates to maintain a distance between the two substrates, and the other of the two substrates and the spacer may be attached to each other using adhesive. Due to the above-mentioned processes, a manufacturing process of the display apparatus may become substantially complicated.